Spirit
by AM-PM-Stories
Summary: Two earth pony siblings and a baby foal are turned to changelings by mistake except for one, which becomes a hybrid. The sibling are taken to the changeling hive where queen of the changeling takes a liking to the sibling, and uses them to take her revenge. The story involves around what happens to there live here on out.


"Mom! MOM! Where are you?! Cherrybloom run faster we got to find her!"

"Blue we need to hide, I'm sure she's try to find us as well!"

"How do you know?!"

"I don't know, but I know Mom will want us to hide! You know she wouldn't let anything" showing a few tears.

Seeing his sister's tears Blue did what she asked, "Fine... we could hide in the shop!" Blue quickly pulled his sister in the shop.

The two ran behind the counter to rest from running all over to find they're mother when the invasion started.

"Blue? *pant* What are those things?"

"I don't know, they look like black insects, *pant* but I don't want to really find out. What are the princesses doing, eating cake? *pant* Those things are taking pony away while everypony is hiding. *pant* No time to worry about them let's just rest a bit." Only a few moments of silence passed until Cherrybloom asked her brother how long does he think the invasion will last. Before Blue could answer he was cut of by a scream coming from outside of the shop, both peaked over the counter to see a earth pony mother with her foal surrounded by a large group of changelings. "Help! Help! Any pony!" without thinking Blue burst out of the shop, tackled a changeling down and to started bucking the ones closest to the mother.

"Run in the shop!"

"Th-thank you!" the pony spent no second sprinted to the shop, while Blue followed behind her after bucking one last changeling and blocked the door with his body. In a scared tone the mother ask what to do next, in the moment Blue said to find a back door. Cherrybloom scattered around to find the door, to find it a second later. She yelled out to her brother that she found it and it lead to a alleyway. Blue trying to regain his footing to keep the door closed from the constant banging from the changelings, yelled at his sister and the mother to run out and close the door when his out with them. They did what he said with no doubt, Blue ran for the back door as changelings burst in. Running past the back door his sister closes the door and ran, but it was pointless with the insects breaking the door with ease.

"They're r-right behind use!" Cherrybloom screamed in terror.

"Just keep running!" her brother yelled.

Running for minutes the three earth ponies noticed that the changelings were still behind them with no chase of stopping. The mother suggested going through shops, homes and hiding in one. Passing through countless building trying to escape, the three hid in a in a hotel. Blue and his sister moved couches in front of the doors while the mother hold her son, crying.

"Miss?" Cherrybloom was the first to break the silence, leaving Blue to block the doors.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, it's just that if it weren't for you and your brother those insects could of taken us, thank you. I would like to know the ponies that saved me and my little foal, so can you tell me your names please? I'm Dream Velvet." clearing the tears from her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cherrybloom and this is my brother, Blue. Whats your son's name?"

"I couldn't think of one with all that's happened, he was born yesterday and his father was taken by those insects when I woke up. My you look cute with your pink cote and a rose mane, and what's your cutie mark anyway?"

"Thank you, well as you can see my cutie mark *grumble* Oh, sorry for that we haven't ate anything."

"I see, I'm sure I can make something if we could find a kitchen. Also sorry for asking, but why does your brother look so depressed?" Dream Velvet looked at Blue as he moved more couches.

"He wants to find are mother, where both very worried about her since we don't know where she is." looking at her brother walking to them.

"Thank you, Cherrybloom for helpingme block the doors." Blue said in a sarcastic tone and seated next to Dream Velvet. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much, anyway what's your real name? I'm sure your parents didn't just call Blue."

"Well my real name Starset, Blue is just a nickname I made. My name makes me sound like I love space and stars even though I don't. Anyway as you can I still don't have my cutie mark, and that I really don't care about it. Well I don't have much to say other than that I'm 13 and my sister is 10."

"Wow, the way you acted it sounded like you were older, well then let's find a kitchen to eat something, Cherrybloom why can you help me?"

"Alright." the two went off leaving Blue by himself for some time, when Cherrybloom came back to her brother to tell him that they found the kitchen and to follow her there. The kitchen was a large on like what you suspect in a fancy restaurant with a large freezer, two sinks, two large islands, and a door next to the freezer. Dream Velvet made a few daisy sandwiches and gave them to the siblings. The few minutes they were eating was calm, except for the occasional screams of terror from the ponies being taken away. When Blue and Cherrybloom finish eating they started playing with Dream Velvet's child, when Dream Velvet heard rustling behind a door next to the freezer.

She carefully moved closer to the door to hear move of the sound, but in a split second the door swung open making Dream Velvet stumble back. In horror she saw three changelings in front of her, she quickly yelled to at the siblings to run away as she punched the changeling in the middle. Dream Velvet turns around to run, but tripped by a magic chain that lead to the changeling she just punched. She turned to see the changeling show a grin, without two seconds passing the changeling threw her around the kitchen with no mercy. Blue and Cherrybloom sow the whole thing unfold as Dream Velvet was being bashed into everything, on the stove, cabinets, freezer, the sink, the floor, and even the changeling opened the freezer door to put Dream Velvet's hind legs and slamming it closed. The sound of her bones braking was the only sound that could be heard in the dead slience, in the end the changeling tossed her aside to look at the children.

"R-RUN! K-KEEP MY FOAL SAFE!" using her last breath before see losing consciousness. The two ponies stayed frozen in fear from the the site they seen. The changeling that did the act moved closer in a slow pass to scare the foals, Blue came back to his senses to then charge out the kitchen as he pulled his sister with him.

"Blue, we left Dream Velvet's foal!"

"Crap, I'll get him just RUN!" he came back in the kitchen, putting the foal on his back, but right before he kicked one of the changeling as was about to grab him. "Cherrybloom where are you?!" running out of the kitchen and heading to the main entrance.

"Blue help!" Cherrybloom screamed.

"Cherry?" Blue sprint with great speed reaching the main entrance, to see his sister being drag by changeling and another Cherrybloom standing in front of him with a grin.

"Mmmmmm... Blue don't it's a trap!"

"Get your hoofs off her!" blinded by rage Blue didn't hear his sisters warning. Put the foal down he charged to safe his sister, but was tackled down by changelings that were hiding on the ceiling.

The two siblings were subdued with green slime, but where put in three separate light green pods a short time after since the two kept struggling to break free. Blue tried screaming at the insects to release his sister, the foal and himself as they being picked by the changelings, but the changelings showed no reaction from Blue's mumbling from within the pod. With no further trouble from the foals, the insects flew to a broken down building where all the captured ponies are kept. In reaching the build the siblings were put down in the middle of all the captured ponies.

"Blue! Where are we!?" Cherrybloom's scream were heard as a small mumble, making Blue turn his head to see her with small tears. Blue's attention quickly change as two changelings spoke to each other, one looked like it was yelling in anger while the other was kneeling in fear. Three minutes passed as the scared changeling told the two changelings to take the three pods to a different location.

Where are you taking us now?! Blue thought to himself.

With great speed they were taken to a small nest on the edge of Canterlot, the changeling wasted no time in putting the pods in the nest and flying off. After a few minutes a changeling came in the nest as a another changeling came out of a room. The two insects did a few small screeches 'til the one that entered the nest left. While the other one started grabbing small pods from the room insect came out, and started putting them across the nest. As the changeling worked he saw the three pods next to the entrance, without a thought he first took the pod with Cherrybloom in it and put her with the other.

"Cherrybloom?" Blue started pushing his face against the pod to see where his sister was being taken, but a second later he heard his sister making a blood curling scream of pain. It didn't take long before the scream end that left a eerie silence. The silence only lasted a minute 'til the same changeling did the same thing to Dream Velvet's child with the same result as Cherrybloom. The scream mentally tortured Blue leaving him lying down with tears flow out of his eyes. A small rumble form the pod stopped Blue's grief to look up seeing the changeling taking him with other pods. In greater fear than before, the filly rocked his pod with no rest, but it ended with the sound of magic with a green light ended his struggles. The pod turn dark green as the magic sound ended; as it did a great pain flowed through Blue's body and mind. His vision slowly faded as the pain continued for what felt like forever. In the moment before the foal collapsed a loud magical roar burst through the nest blasting everything away.

"Ah, my plan was perfect how come it failed? I planned it for a year with changelings in the social ranks for information, *sigh* must have been Twilight Sparkle's 'magic of friendship' or something that helped her. No reason to talk about it, every changeling back to the hive! I need to plan for a new invasion, but next time go for small town to make me army stronger. Hmm... why are there two young changelings out her? No time, you take them back to the hive, also bring that... thing with us it looks interesting."


End file.
